My Generation
by Whitelighter-01
Summary: What do most kids do when their parents are out of town? Throw a party of course! But for the Halliwell kids it means something totally different. And getting into trouble might be called an understatement. Please Read & Review.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed if I did you really think I would be writing this story here?

Characters: For this chapter just Wyatt, Chris, Melinda and Bianca. (if you want to know how I picture this fiction check my vid on youtube, my username is the same as here.

Timeline: In the Changed Future where they don't know anything about the old one.

Summary: What do most kids do when their parents are out of town? Throw a party of course! But for the Halliwell kids it means something totally different. And getting into trouble might be called an understatement.

Note: A special thanks to Melinda Wyatt Charmed for helping me.

**My ****Generation**

Chris and Wyatt walked in the park looking for the demon that might attack the innocent they where saving this time.

"This doesn't make sense why would a demon attack here?' Chris said.

"Why not? They attack everywhere. Especially at night. You know that Chris, you know that all. Why do you even ask?" Wyatt said.

"I don't know just didn't know what to say and I wanted to talk because it so freaking silently here." Chris replied. They had been walking for a while and it was getting really dark.

"Don't tell me you 're scared now" Wyatt said jokingly.

"Of course not!" Chris replied fast, using his flashlight to see where he was walking he looked to the ground. "Good because by the looks of it we are going to be here all night." Wyatt said looking around using his flashlight to see if there was any sign of the demon they where after.

"Damn! Why is it so cold??" Chris said.

"It isn't. You just didn't dress good for this. You knew we where going to be in the cold all night you didn't even put a coat on? That's stupid. And your own fault so stop complaining and be quiet!" Wyatt snapped. "If you told me we where going demon hunting before you told me to follow you here I would have brought one!" Chris said glaring at Wyatt.

"Shut up, lets stop arguing before the demon appears" Wyatt replied giving Chris a bit angry look.

"Fine!" Chris said looking around to see any sign of the demon. They walked for what seemed like hours when Chris spoke

"Let's go home, the demon isn't going to show up anymore and I'm cold and I want a bath." Wyatt rolled his eyes and said,

"Come on we have been here for just about and half hour since you last spoke we have to stay and make sure the innocent is ok." Chris laughed slightly and spoke again

"Yeah, right. Who is up this late and walking in the park like an idiot like us?"

"Well there must be. Mellie didn't get that premonition for nothing." Wyatt said still looking around.

"Maybe she is messing with us and this is just a joke?" Wyatt was about to reply when they both heard the noise of an energy ball going off. They looked at each other as a sign to say "Lets go!"

Before they even could get to the demon it was already to late. The last thing they saw of the demon was a bit of smoke fading away. But that was the least of their worries. What they saw took their breathes away. A young beautiful woman with brown long hair, dark eyes with the fire of the kill still in it, all dressed in leather like it was something she wore everyday. She had heard them walk to her and the demon when it took its last breath, and now she was looking at them.

'You're too late' she said and turned around to walk away.

'Wait!' Chris and Wyatt said at the same time. She stopped and turned to face them.

'What?' she asked the two young men. They both just starred at her unable to say anything.

'Guys' she said and rolled her eyes and turned again. Wyatt was the first able to speak again

'Who…are….you?' he said so slowly it didn't even sounded like a sentence anymore.

'I'm someone who just killed your demon.' She said and wanted to walk away but something inside her told her she should stay for just a while, so she did.

'But what's your name?' Wyatt continued coming a bit back to senses.

'Bianca' she replied. Chris who just was starring at her smiled widely when he heard her name.

'That…that's a beautiful name' he said. He was still looking at her but at least now he was able to stop drooling and talk to her.

'Something else?' she asked impatiently.

'Yeah so much more', Wyatt replied.

'Make it fast.' She said and looked from Wyatt to Chris trying not to laugh, smile or smirk at the look of their faces.

'Where is the innocent?' Wyatt said when he notice they where the only three there.

'Saved and on her way home.' She replied fast willing to get out of there as fast as she could before they would start asking questions about her.

'Are you evil?' Chris asked wondering how such fit looking woman ever could be evil.

'None of your business' she said and glared at Chris.

'Calm down…' Wyatt said clam. 'We only wanna know more about you.' He finished. 'You won't believe me.' She said and turned away about to shimmer off when Chris spoke to her

'You're a phoenix aren't you?'

They both looked shocked at Chris. Both with different thoughts. _'How the hell does he know what I am?'_ Bianca thought._ 'What the hell Is Chris talking about?' _Wyatt thought.

They stood there is shock for a few moments before Chris speak again

'Well?' Bianca unable to think clear just answered him by nodding her head.

'What is going on? How do you know what she is? Wyatt asked Chris looking at him.

'I don't know I just do. It's like I somehow just... know her.' Chris replied his brother's question

'Ha! You don't, believe me you don't!' Bianca spoke finally out of her shock.

'I've never seen you in my life before' she looked at Chris. Wow he was cute, she thought 'or you' looking at Wyatt damn he was so muscular. They both looked back at her.

'It's not like that' Chris said. 'It's a feeling I can't describe.' Chris couldn't take his eyes of her she was so beautiful, he thought.

'Well maybe you shouldn't let feelings control you.' She said turning around wanting to shimmer away, but Wyatt stopped her by saying,

'Why would a demon kill another demon?' That one word made her go furious in one second, she shimmer right in front of him holding an atheme at his throat.

'Don't dare ever call me a demon again!' Wyatt who didn't expect this to happen frightened but kept it together. 'So you 're not?' he asked looking into her eyes and within that one second that she looked back and looked away again he fell in love. _'She's so sexy' _he thought_ 'damn, I want her'_. And he saw the fire in her eyes the same fire they saw when she killed the demon. Chris who noticed what was going on tried to get some attention.

'Put that thing down before you hurt someone you don't wanna hurt.' He said to Bianca. _'There is no way I'm letting Wyatt get another girl from me, not this one.' _Chris thought. Looking at her, he felt the love for her through his whole body and mind. The feeling kind off felt familiar to him like some kind of déjà vu.

'I'm sure he didn't mean it' he continued looking from Bianca to Wyatt, 'Right bro?' Chris question a rather rhetorical question but Wyatt answered nevertherless.

'Yes I didn't know I offended you whit that.' Wyatt said still looking at her

'Fine' Bianca said lowering her atheme knowing she wouldn't stand a change against these two.

'Good! So if you aren't a demon why can't we just talk and you can tell us about you?' Wyatt said not wanting her to shimmer off and never ever hear from her ever again.

'It's not in my nature.' She replied.

'Ok then, just come back whit us to our house and you will get something as in a thank you for killing the demon we were after.' Chris said also not wanting her to go. She had had enough of it

'No. I'm going' she said before shimmering away.

'Well done, Chris!' Wyatt said frustrated.

'What? So now it's my fault that she shimmered away?' Chris replied a bit mad at Wyatt for blaming him.

Wyatt sighed, 'Lets just go home' he said before orbing off.

They orbed in the middle of the living room where Melinda was watching television.

'Hey, could you move? I can't see a thing!' Mel complained when they orbed in front of the television. Chris turned it off.

'Hey, what do you think your doing? I was watching that!!!' she pouted and looked at her brothers.

'The question is what are you doing up so late?' Wyatt asked.

'Watching TV.. duh!!' Mel replied annoyed. Chris and Wyatt looked at each other and then to their sister. She was sitting on the couch relaxed in her pj's and whit a large bowl of popcorn.

'It's way past bedtime missy' Wyatt said not wanting a discussion about her staying up this late.

'Ooh come on Wy, it's only 1:30 and you guys are also still up.' Mel said really wanting them to just leave so she continue watching that movie.  
'Yeah because you send us after a demon' Wyatt said. Chris who was still thinking about everything that happened a few moments ago kept silence. Mel thought about a comeback while saying

'Ooh yeah the demon, so how did that go?' which wasn't really a good idea for her to ask because now they would just go on and talk and she wouldn't be able to watch her movie. Wyatt looked at Chris who wasn't really in the same place with his mind. Great, now I have to tell Wyatt thought.

'Well the demon you send us after is in fact dead' he started and when he didn't continue, Melinda asked,

'But??' Wyatt poked Chris for backup and Chris came back to scenes.

'Huh? What? Ooh the demon! Yeah, it's dead but we didn't kill it' Chris said trying not to look stupid.

'Then, who did?' Mel asked. She didn't really care about that movie anymore now that she saw that her two brothers where acting very strange.

'A phoenix by the name of Bianca' Wyatt continued. And that's when the empathy of Mel kicked in. She felt a strong feeling of love coming from both her brothers.

'Ooh, a girl! Is she a demon?' she asked

'No!' Wyatt replied fast thinking about what happened when he had called her a demon. Chris began to laugh slightly and Wyatt turned around and glared at him. Melinda laughed at the sight of it and spoke again

'So, does she inquire a vanquish?' she asked. Both of the brothers looked at her in a shock

'No!' they said at the same time.

Mel said 'Oh really? She doesn't or has this something to do with her good looks and you two having a crush on her?' Melinda asked with a smirk

'Most certainly not' Wyatt said trying to sound normal but not really making it.

'Ooh really??' Mel looked at him.

'Really' he said a little bit annoyed. 'Now, your way of the subject about you not being into your bed in time. What if mom and dad hear about this?' Piper and Leo finally decided it was time for a little vacation so there where away for the whole weekend.

'They won't. If you don't tell them, I won't tell them about your little meeting whit the apparently hot Phoenix.' Melinda said giggling slightly.

'Ooh no missy, we are going to do this my way' Wyatt protested. 'We won't say anything about you staying up this late if you don't even mention her anymore.'

Mel knew she wouldn't win so she gave in. 'Fine' she said. 'But! Then I want to stay up this late tomorrow too.' She looked at Wyatt and saw she had won this time.

'OK. Only just this one time.' He looked at her seriously. 'Deal' she said and they shook their hands!

When they where finally done arguing about what time Mellie should really be in bed they decided to stay up a little longer and watch television all together. While Mel was happy she could stay up a little longer Wyatt and Chris both where thinking about the same thing, Bianca.

Wyatt thought: she's a interesting woman we should try to learn a bit more about her, and damn she is hot too. While Chris was thinking: I know her somehow, but that's not possible like she said I've never seen her before in my whole life I'm sure of that one. Someone like her I would of remembered. She's so beautiful.

Both caught up in they thoughts forgot about the time that's my Mellie didn't say anything and just watched TV trying to make as less noise as possible so she could stay up very long. After a while Wyatt snapped out of it and looked at his watch 'Omgwtf!!!' he almost shouted. Which make Chris come back to earth too.

'what?' he asked tired.

'It's already 5 in the morning!! And I have to work at 7!!!!' Wyatt panicked. Chris thought and after a little while he laughed.

'Relax man tomorrow is Saturday, you don't work on Saturdays.'

'ooh yeah that's right' Wyatt sighed relived and looked at Mellie who was by his surprise sleeping on the couch. He looked at Chris and said, 'looks like I win after all.' Chris sighed.

'what's wrong?' Wyatt asked.

'nothing' Chris answered and sighed again. Wyatt gave him the yeah right look and he gave in

'Just Bianca…' he said.

Wyatt nodded 'yeah I get what you mean.' He said thinking how hot she was. Chris looked at him and saw at his face what he was thinking 'No not like that….ok maybe well yeah that too but I mean I really have seen her before it's like I know her more then just seeing her it's confusing and hard to get but it's just how it is.'

Wyatt thought and after a while he said, 'maybe you should just let it go for a while. Let's go to bed and maybe think about it tomorrow…wait tomorrow is already today so we'll think about it later..' Chris agreed and stood up.

Chris looked at Mellie and thought it would be better if she would just sleep in her own bed so he said to Wyatt that he should take care of her and he went upstairs. Chris lifted Mel up and at that moment Mel got a premonition a big one! She woke up with such force that Chris dropped her.

'Ouch..' Mel said. 'What the hell happened?' Chris said a bit frightened. Mel thought and got back on her feet. _I could better not tell him…he will freak_.

'Ooh just a nightmare.' Chris raised his eyebrow and looked at her. She yawned and spoke, 'better get to bed before I sleep on the floor' Chris still was looking suspicious at her but she was already on her way up the stairs. 'Goodnight Chris' she shouted quietly from upstairs.

Wyatt was up in his room thinking about what had happened that night. _Chris I right we do know her somehow…but I'm not sure maybe we just saw her once before or maybe she just looks like someone we saw before… either way she is very hot. I wonder if she always wears that leather outfit…it looks so sexy…_He sighted and looked around in his room and thought it was better to go to sleep because he couldn't get more answers by just thinking.

Mel went to her room and layed in her bed trying to sleep but she couldn't. She kept thinking about the vision she had seen. She couldn't believe it. She kept telling herself that It couldn't be true and that it never could happen. _Maybe it wasn't a premonition, maybe it really was just a nightmare, or maybe I just imagined it…it can't be true no it can't be. They would never do that. I'm never going to tell about this with anyone and maybe then it really doesn't come true. It can't come true, never. _She kept on thinking like that until she finally felt into sleep again.

Chris watched Mel go upstairs wondering if that what happened really was an nightmare or that she was hiding something from him. He sighted not knowing. And then there was the matter of The Phoenix who had been on his mind since the fist time he saw her. He was tired and needed some sleep but something inside him told him not to so he went up to the attic and began to leave through The Book Of Shadows. He found the page of the Phoenix and read it so many times until he fell asleep.

Wyatt woke up by the sunlight that entered his room through the curtains of his window. He looked at his alarm clock and saw it was already 12:30.

'Damn..' he sighed and got up. He picked up his cell-phone that laid on his desk and looked at it. No messages. _Finally,_ he thought,_ a Saturday without work keeping me busy_. He got up and walked out of his room and into Melinda's room to check if she was still asleep. He knocked on the door and called out her name, waiting for a response but he got none. Opening the door slightly he looked inside her room but he didn't see her. A little worried he went over to Chris's room, he opened the door and Chris wasn't in his room either.

'Ok this is getting weird…the 2 most sleepyhead persons in this family aren't in bed..' He said out loud not even noticing it himself. He decided to go to the attic because that was like Chris's second room.

Chris was laying with his head on the round table in the attic they always used for rituals and other magical stuff. He had fallen asleep after reading the page about Phoenixes in the Book Of Shadows over and over again. Wyatt came into the attic and he saw Chris laying with his head next to the book on the table. Wyatt went over to Chris and took hold of his shoulder with his hand shaking him a little.

'Chris wake up!' he spoke. 'Wyatt, stop that I'm trying to sleep!' Chris complained.

'Dude it's already 12:30.. time to wake up' Wyatt replied. Chris turned his head and looked at Wyatt with sleepy eyes.

'I'm so tired…' he spoke with a sleepy voice. Wyatt looked at him and felt a little bit sorry for him.

'You shouldn't have stayed up so late…it's not like you found out something we didn't know yet..' Chris got up and stood next to Wyatt.

'True but I couldn't help trying.' Wyatt sighed he knew that this was normal for Chris but he still didn't like to see his brother like this.

'Any idea where Mel is?' Wyatt asked changing the subject to keep Chris awake. Chris yawned and looked at him in a sleepy gaze.

'Mel? Isn't she in her room sleeping like she always does on Saturdays?'

'No' Wyatt spoke 'that's why I'm asking.' Chris thought a while for he spoke.

'Maybe she's on a date?' Wyatt looked at him 'On Saturday? That must be one hell of a guy to get her out off bed for that on Saturday' he laughed slightly and so did Chris.

'Maybe she's downstairs?' They heard a loud explosion noise coming from downstairs, they looked at each other and both orbed downstairs at the same time.

They orbed into the living room and they were just in time to see Mel jump aside to avoid the energyball that was coming in her direction. The energyball missed her and hit the laptop she just been working on. Mel jumped up to check on the laptop not thinking about the demon that was still in the room.

'Mel!' Chris shouted when he saw the demon power up a new energyball. Mel turned around and saw the energyball coming right at her and orbed behind Chris. The demon got furious and started throwing a few energyballs after each other at them. Wyatt managed to avoid 2 energyball by using his magical shield. It made the demon even madder and he powered up a huge energyball and threw it in the direction of Mel and Chris. Chris used his telekinesis and threw the energyball back to the demon which the demon didn't expect and the energyball hit him. The demon went up in flames and left a scorch-mark on the rug.

'Oh no…' Mel said shocked. Wyatt looked at the scorch-mark

'Yeah I know…mom is going to freak!' he said.

'Huh?' Mel said a bit confused 'I was talking about the laptop! I was just talking to someone important!' Wyatt and Chris sighed.

'I think mom cares more about this huge scorch-mark then that internet addiction of yours' Wyatt complained. 'It's not an internet addiction! It's just...erm a way to stay in touch with friends….' Mel replied to Wyatt who was looking mad at her.

'Let's not fight and try to fix all this' Chris said fast in order to keep the two from fighting. Mel was already sitting on the couch trying to fix her laptop…or what was left of it. Wyatt looked at her and shook his head.

'What about the scorch-mark?' He said looking at Chris. Chris thought and looked at Mel but she was to busy fixing her laptop.

'Hmm… let's move the couch. Mom can't find out about this else she will freak.' Wyatt nodded.

'Ok help me out' he and Chris got a hold of the couch and shoved it over the scorch-mark.

'Perfect' Chris said. Mel looked up 'Not quite..' she said looking at the place the couch was.

'I think mom will notice that her couch is now in the weirdest place in the room.' She laughed slightly.

'If you have a better idea I'm all ears.' Wyatt sniped at her.

Mel got up and looked at the couch 'Ok that isn't going to work for sure so just move it back.' Chris and Wyatt moved the couch back and looked at the scorch-mark.

'We could just use magic' Mel said hoping they would say yes so her laptop would be fixed too.

'No!' Chris replied. 'Hello?! Huge personal gain!!!' He said while folding his arms.

'But then we don't have to worry about the wrath of mom and I would have my laptop back.' Mel said trying to plead with Chris. Chris sighed.

'No. You never know what's going to happen.. There could be huge consequences.' He said not wanting a discussion about this.

'But…but….Chris!' Mel looked at Wyatt pleading for back up. Wyatt wasn't really paying attention about the fight between his brother and sister instead he had been staring at the scorch-mark trying to think of a way to fix it. 'Great no back up. Fine so come up with something!' Mel complained.

'Maybe we can clean it' Wyatt spoke. Mel bend down

'That is gonna need on hell of a…' she stopped her sentence when she touched the scorch-mark falling on her knees when she got a premonition. She held on of her hands on her forehead.

'Ugh headache!' she complained. 'Oh, I so hate this power' she said and sighed when she got back up on her feet again. Wyatt looked at her 'Well it saved our lives many times and a lot of innocents too. So what did you see?' he asked her not wanting to her more of her complaints. Mel closed her eyes thinking back about what she had seen.

'There was this cave…in the underworld. There were a lot of demons that looked like the one who attacked here. And there was a woman there too…I don't remember what she looked like it went so fast. But the demons weren't exactly happy that she was there.' Chris looked at her curiously

'What do you mean?' he asked. Mel looked at Chris and shook her head

'Chris you know what I mean. Demons not happy, what don't you get?' Chris looked down 'Oh..' Wyatt sighed 'Nothing new then. Find the demon in the book, make a potion or spell or whatever and go save the innocent.' He said and Chris looked at him and nodded.

'Well don't forget finding the exact location of them.' Mel said looking at her brothers. Chris looked at the scorch-mark on the floor then at Wyatt 'Ok I guess a little but for magic wouldn't hurt..' Wyatt looked a little surprised to hear him say that.

'You feeling alright or did the demon erase your personal gain issues?' Chris glared at him 'Shut up' he sniped. Mel laughed slightly at Chris's reaction.

'Ok start chanting' she said smiling.

'Ok' Wyatt said and started chanting 'Let the object of objection become but a dream as I cause the scene to be unseen' a magical glow went through the room and cleaned up the scorch-mark and fixed Mel's laptop.

'Thank you thank you thank you!!!' Mel made a little jump and hugged Wyatt fast then ran to her laptop.

'Awww damn! He left!' she shouted. Chris was curious 'Who?' he asked.

'Just some guy from school…I was talking to.' She said a bit nervously.

'Uh-huh some guy.' Chris said with a playful voice.

'Ah shut up' Mel replied annoyed looking at her laptop screen 'Not even a message' she said with a disappointed voice.

'Maybe you didn't see it, did you check?' Chris asked moving towards her.

'Yes!!' Mel said not really seeing to care what happened around here looking at the screen to check again. 'Oh…he did reply…about an hour ago…' she said looking up at Chris who was now standing next to her.

'Told you so' he said bending over to see what message she got when she snapped shut her laptop smiling widely at Chris. Chris pouted and looked over at Wyatt who was deep in thoughts and again not paying attention at his brother and sister.

'Wyatt?' Chris asked a bit worried. 'You ok?' Wyatt shook his head and looked at Chris.

'Yeah I'm fine. I was just thinking.. So let's go save that innocent. And Mel no complaining you 're going to help this time.' He spoke before she could even give him a reason why she shouldn't have to help.

'But Wyatt….' Mel tried anyway.

'No don't even think about it you owe us the 2 last vanquishes we had to handle all alone. You 're so helping us this time.' Wyatt said a bit annoyed and turned around walking towards the stairs.

'Come on' he said before walking up the stairs. Chris looked at Mel who was really annoyed.

'Come on, this can be fun and you get some time to hang around with your big bros ain't that great?' Chris said trying not to laugh when he saw Mel's face.

'Oh come on, like you have anything better to do on a Saturday.' Mel looked a bit offended 'Hey! I do loads of stuff on Saturdays! But your right.. My anything better left about an hour ago' Mel said and sighed 'Fine, let's go before Wyatt gets mad' She turned her laptop off and walked upstairs with Chris.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: Someone asked how old Wyatt, Chris & Mel are in this story so to make it clear, Wyatt is 23, Chris is 21 and Mel is 17...oh yeah and Bianca is like 26.

Now on with the story..

* * *

After a lot of hours of research up in the attic they had found out who the demon was and were working on the vanquishing potion. Chris was nervously pacing around

'What if we are to late? This is taking hours. It's already evening.' He said looking at Wyatt who was using the map and the scrying crystal to look for the demons. Mel, who was sitting at the table Chris had woken up at earlier this morning, sighed and added an ingredient in the potion.

'Well it's either go prepared and not die or go unprepared and have a big risk of getting killed besides we don't know where they are anyway' Wyatt said looking up at Chris.

'Well it's not like you are going to find them scrying for them they are in the underworld.' Chris said a bit annoyed.

'Yeah I know but I don't know anything else so if you have any suggestions your welcome to share them.' Wyatt replied lying the crystal down. Chris thought and came up with something.

'What about just focusing on then and just orb?' Wyatt looked at Chris with an omg-I-am-so-stupid-for-not-coming-up-with-that-idea face.

'Yeah of course…obvious…like duh' Wyatt said while laughing slightly. Chris laughed slightly too from the look of Wyatt's face then he turned to Mel and asked

'When do you think the potion while be finished?' Mel looked in the book of shadows then back at her brother 'About 10 minutes' she answered.

'Ok good' Chris said wanting to get this over with, he couldn't stand doing nothing while an innocent life might be at stake. When he started pacing around again Wyatt looked at him and asked.

'Why do you always do that?' Chris didn't pay attention to him and kept pacing around looking at the floor. 'It distracts me.' He spoke after a while.

'Oh come on Chris this is an everyday event for us. It's not like we haven't fought any demons before. And anyway we are prepared and have a big chance of vanquishing them all.' Chris looked at him

'It's not like that…I just have a feeling something bad is going to happen.' Wyatt laughed slightly

'You always say that' and stopped laughing when he saw the serious look on Chris's face. 'I really mean it this time' Chris said.

'And you always say that too' Mel said and stood up. She took a step back and added the last ingredient to the potion. The potion made an exploding sound and a lot of smoke came from it. Mel looked smiling at her brothers

'Ok it's done' she said and looked at Chris,

'don't worry everything will be fine like always.' Chris only nodded in response.

'Besides if something bad happens I'm sure we can fix it' Mel continued knowing Chris would still worry. She walked over to the closet getting some potion vials.

'Yes she is right and if that doesn't work we always have a whole family of witches that can help' Wyatt continued.

'I know' Chris said looking at Mel who was filling the potion vials then at Wyatt who was looking at him. 'I know I just…' He sighed.

'It just feels different from the normal "I feel something bad is going to happen feeling", I don't know what it is.' Wyatt looked at him a bit concerned. Normally he would just tell him that nothing would happen and everything was going to be okay. But like Chris had said this time it's different, he could feel it too.

'Let's just do this and we'll see what happens.' He said after a while and looked at Mel to see she was done with the potions. Chris nodded and spoke

'Ok but in case we…' he had no time to finish his sentence because Wyatt interrupted him.

'Don't even think about it. Nothing is going to happen this is just a demon vanquish as usual. Don't worry ok? Now let's go' He said while Mel handed him some potions. Mel looked at Chris and handed him some potions too 'He's right, you know' she reassured him. Chris looked at her and gave in

'Ok yeah nothing's going to happen.' he said. Mel smiled and got a hold of Chris's hand ready to orb to the demons.

'Let's go' Wyatt said before orbing off and Chris orbed with Mel after him.

All three orbed into the cave of the demons where a fight was going on. Some girl in the middle was fighting all the demons around her but clearly she was outnumbered and couldn't handle it. One of the demons hit her on the head and she fell down on the ground getting attacked by all the other demons around her. Mel was the first one who threw one of the potions that vanquished the demon that came right at her.

'What are you guys waiting for?' she shouted while she was kicking some demon butt…literally!!! Finally, Chris and Wyatt got into action throwing potions at all the demons.

After a while there were only 5 demons left and Chris recognised the girl who was laying on the ground.

'Bianca?' he said while punching the demon in front of him to get to her. Wyatt looked up when he heard Chris say her name and looked at the body of the girl and he also saw it was Bianca. Wyatt wanted this to be over fast and used his force wave sending all the remaining demons straight to hell. Melinda looked up at Wyatt

'What is the rush? I was having fun!' she complained.

Wyatt didn't respond to her but just as Chris he went to Bianca.

'Ah right of course the innocent..' She walked slowly to her brothers. Chris looked at Bianca and saw she had many wounds. He looked at Wyatt.

'She's going to be better, right?' He asked with a scared voice. Wyatt checked her pulse and looked at all the wounds.

'I don't know Chris. I can try healing.' Wyatt started healing her wounds when Mel came standing next to him. She looked at the body and got the shock of her life. _No this can't be true…_she thought.

'So this is Bianca?' she asked looking at Chris who was watching Wyatt heal Bianca's wounds.

'Yeah' He replied to her distracted. Mel stood in shock and didn't know what to do. But the brothers were too busy to even notice her. Wyatt finished healing Bianca's wounds and looked at Chris.

'Why isn't she waking up?' Chris asked. Wyatt sighed

'I have no idea' At that moment they all heard footsteps coming towards them.

'Okay, time to go' Mel said. Wyatt picked up Bianca in his arms and orbed home too being followed by Chris and Mel.

When they orbed back in the manor Mel sat down in one of the seats in the living room. Wyatt gently put Bianca down on the couch.

'Why did you bring her with you?' Mel said. Chris looked at her a bit confused.

'Why we brought her? She's hurt and needs help. She's our innocent this time, remember your premonition?' he said.

'But she is evil she isn't on our side. We are now helping a powerful evil being!' she said thinking about the premonition she had, not the one Chris was talking about, but the one she feared.

'Maybe she isn't as evil as you think. After all she was fighting demons.' He argued with her.

'Demons to get better from it herself!' she looked at Chris angry for not seeing her point.

'Wow wow wow, stop fighting!' Wyatt came between them two.

'Mel, we are going to help her. Not because she's evil or not but because we are good and that's what we do.' Mel sighed

'I get it. Whatever Wyatt, you don't even see danger when it's right in front of you. I'm clearly outnumbered here. 2 against 1 well sorry but I'm not going to help' Mel spoke while going up the stairs to her room.

'We'll argue with her later right now this is more important…' Wyatt said while looking at Chris. Chris nodded

'Ok so what's wrong with her?' 'The book said those demons were poisonous if they would bite…and' Wyatt looked at Bianca

'Those wounds were really bites.' Chris looked at Wyatt.

'You sure she's poisoned?'

'Chris, look at her!' Chris looked at Bianca and saw she was all sweating and pale.

'Ok, I agree. Is she going to die?' Chris looked a little scared at Wyatt.

'Maybe not.. I think there is an antidote in the Book, but we have to be fast. She doesn't have that much time left..' He answered with a sad tone in his voice.

'Ok. Then let's be fast' Chris said while orbing the Book Of Shadows to him.

'Magic for personal gain, that's a new one of you.' Wyatt said when he saw Chris orb the Book to him.

'It's not personal gain, we are saving an innocent.' Chris replied sitting down on the couch and going through the pages.

'Ok but then why don't you take it easy and use your whitelighter powers to go through the Book?' Wyatt smirked slightly while saying that. Chris ignored it and mumbled something like,

'You know why..' But Wyatt didn't hear it. He was already going to the kitchen. Chris went through the book fast seeing pages he was familiar with.

'Oh come on!' he complained,

'There has to be something' still going through the pages. Wyatt came back from the kitchen and sat in front of Bianca, trying to dab her face with a cold cloth. But that was hard seeing as she was twisting and turning. He looked at her and felt worried and sorry for her, seeing her trying to fight the poison but failing.

'Chris you have to hurry, she's getting worse' he said with a worried voice. Chris sighed,

'I can't find anything...maybe you have more luck using your powers..' Wyatt nodded and went over to Chris who got up and switched places with him. Wyatt started to use his power to go through the book fast and found a potion after a while.

'Ok, got it!' Chris looked up at Wyatt.

'Do you need help making it?' he asked trying to be helpful with at least something.

'No, I got it. Making it alone goes faster. You just stay here and keep an eye on her' Wyatt said and went to the kitchen. Chris sighed and looked at Bianca. She looked really pale and seemed to have trouble breathing. Chris looked at her clothes and wasn't really surprised to see her wear black leather. _What is it with evil wearing black leather? _He thought looking at her. _It looks so tight, no wonder she can't breathe._ He thought about maybe open one buckle so she could breathe better, but he didn't dare to do it worried about what she would say when she was ok again. She started coughing and Chris took a hold her hand.

'Shh…it's going to be okay…' Chris tried to comfort her. She stopped coughing and slightly opened her eyes only to see a blurry vision of what supposed to be Chris. She tried to speak but no sound came out of her. She tried to focus and speak but her head was spinning so much she couldn't concentrate. Chris saw she was struggling and trying to speak.

'You are safe, don't worry. You fought some dangerous demons, but they were with too many and you couldn't handle that alone. So they took you down. Sadly enough their bites were poisonous and that's why you now are like this. But don't worry it's going to be alright, Wyatt is making the antidote. It's going to be fine' He said hoping Wyatt would hurry up. She couldn't quite understand everything he said and she wondered who he was, and tried to ask him but all that came out of her mouth was,

'are…you?' Chris looked at her wondering what she meant. Then it came to him.

'Chris… Remember you killed our demon and Wyatt called you a demon?' When she heard the word demon she tried to say something but all that came out was

'Not…' Chris smiled seeing she was a great fighter.

'No, you're not. I know you are a witch.' She calmed down breathing fast.

'Wyatt! You ready yet?' He shouted looking towards the kitchen.

'Almost!' Wyatt shouted back.

'Hurry!' Chris said looking back at Bianca. Wyatt was actually having trouble with making a potion for the first time. Maybe he was nervous or he never had to make a potion this fast or it was just a difficult potion. He didn't know. Meanwhile Wyatt was having a hard time in the kitchen, Chris was having his own hard time watching Bianca. It hurt him to see someone hurt especial someone he liked, or more in this case fancied. Bianca started to feel the poison in her blood taking her down, she couldn't fight it anymore and closed her eyes. Chris looked slightly shocked at her and shook her a little.

'Bianca? Please, you have to fight it!' Chris spoke but she didn't reply. She couldn't hear him, she was dying. 'WYATT!!!' Chris shouted. Wyatt realised he had to finish the potion fast so he threw the last ingredients in fast and didn't care about the smoke that came off it putting it in a vial fast and running to the living room.

'Finally!' Chris made place for him to kneel in front of Bianca.

'She...I think she's gone.. I don't know..' He added. Wyatt kneeled and felt her pulse.

'She's not gone yet' he moved an arm under her back pushing her a bit upright so he could give her the potion. Chris watched Wyatt trying to give Bianca the potion which was hard and he wanted to give her more when Chris stopped him by grabbing his arm.

'Stop before you choke her!' Wyatt looked at Chris 'But she didn't have that much of the potion...what if it's not enough?' he said a bit panicked. Chris looked at her

'Okay, give her some more but just make sure she can breathe..' Chris kept looking at her when Wyatt gave her some more of the potion. When he finished he layed her back down. Chris looked at Wyatt. 'It didn't work, did it? She isn't better' He looked back at Bianca.

'Calm down Chris, the potion takes time to work its magic but some things take time. The poison infected her whole body that can't just be fixed in a few seconds.' Chris nodded, he had only half listened to what Wyatt was saying.

'I guess all we can do is wait' Chris stated and Wyatt nodded. On that moment Melinda came down the stairs looking all dressed up. She was on her way to the door when Wyatt stopped her.

'Where do you think you're going?' He asked while standing in front of her.

'I'm.. erm.. going out.' She said while checking her purse seeing if everything was in there.

'I can see that. But where out?' Mel looked at him.

'None of your business' she said a bit irritated.

'It is! You are my little sister and mom and dad wanted me to keep an eye on you while they are gone.' Wyatt folded his arms as a way to show her she wasn't going anywhere till she told the truth. Mel looked up at him and pouted

'Fine! I'm going out to meet a guy, can I go now?' She wanted to walk past him but he didn't move and hold her arm.

'No you can't' Mel tried to get away.

'Why not?! It's just a normal guy.' She complained.

'It's not about the guy. Well.. maybe a little but it's about you not helping us with Bianca!' Mel looked down. Wyatt looked at her,

'You're not going anywhere.' Mel looked back at Wyatt.

'Agh! You two saved her, right? So what's the big deal?' she almost shouted. Chris looked at them when he heard Mel shout but he didn't want to fight Mel because he knew she wouldn't give in but neither would Wyatt. He rather stayed with Bianca to make sure she would be alright.

'Yes, we did this time but who know what's going to happen next when you argue and disagree when we are in a situation like this. You're staying here. I'm not letting you go tonight. Besides mom and dad will be back soon and then they will find out you're gone and I'm going to have to tell them.' Mel looked kind of shocked

'No! You can't. They will be mad and won't let me go at all!' Wyatt sighed,

'Neither am I. You're staying. End of discussion!' Mel looked sad and knew there wasn't any winning from Wyatt. She turned around and ran up the stairs going back to her room. Wyatt turned and walked back to Chris and Bianca while rubbing his forehead.

'Sisters' He sighed. Chris looked serious.

'She's not getting better…' Wyatt looked at Bianca. She was still looking very pale and breathing was still faster then normal.

'It takes more time than I thought, then, I guess…' Wyatt said not really sure of himself. Wyatt looked at Chris seeing he was worried and felt like he needed to do something to comfort his younger brother. But he had no idea what to say.

'She'll be alright' he said not really sure of that. Chris looked at Bianca.

'I feel sorry for her.' Wyatt nodded,

'Me too' he said and Chris shacked his head.

'No I don't mean because of this…well that too but about her being a Phoenix.. It must suck…' Wyatt looked down,

'So you read up about it...She doesn't have a choice she was born into it…' Chris shook his head

'There is always a choice.' Wyatt sighed, he didn't want to argue about it, not now.

'Anyway what are going to do now?' at that moment Bianca opened her eyes a little and whispered,

'What happened?'

Chris and Wyatt both turned to look at Bianca slightly shocked to see her awake. Bianca moved her hands over her eyes rubbing them slightly to get a clear vision.

'Ermm…' Wyatt mumbled. 'You are safe now, don't worry' he spoke after that.

'Don't give me that crap I'm not a freaking innocent, just tell me what the hell happened.' Bianca said frustrated while trying to breathe normal. Wyatt was slightly shocked to see her this angry seeing the condition she was in. 'Erm…you were getting attacked by demons…I think…anyway we thought you were an innocent we had to save..' Wyatt said when Chris interrupted him by saying 'not that you didn't need saving because they were kicking your ass' Bianca glared at him and if glares could kill Chris would've been send to hell and back more than ten times. She wanted to say something but Wyatt continued so she didn't have the chance.

'They were way to many for you to handle. So instead of you attacking them, they attacked you. We saved you and brought you here. You were hurt. The demons bit you and as you might know or not their bites were poisonous. So you...well you almost died.. but we were in time to save you' Bianca tried to sit up hoping that if she would sit up she would be able to breathe better but she wasn't powerful enough and fell back down. Chris moved to her in order to help her but she stopped him by saying,

'If you dare to lay even one finger on me, you will get a little meeting with my athame.' Chris backed away and folded his arms in a sort of defence.

'Just calm down. We won't hurt you, we only want to help.' Wyatt said while Bianca used her frustration to sit upright. She looked angry at Wyatt and she almost yelled,

'I told you I'm not your freaking innocent!' she gasped for air while Wyatt looked concerned at her what made her even more frustrated.

'You might not be but if you don't calm down you won't be able to breathe and you will die' Wyatt said calmly. Bianca closed her eyes and tried to breathe but her shirt was to tight.

'I need another shirt..' she said breathing heavy.

'MEL!' Chris shouted.

'What?' they heard Mel yell back.

'Come down here and bring one of your shirts!' Chris shouted back again.

'Why?' she questioned.

'Just do it!' he shouted again. Mel didn't quite get it but grabbed one of her shirts out her closet and went downstairs. When she got there she saw what was going on. She went over to Chris and Wyatt looking mad at Bianca, who didn't really care. Mel sighed and handed Bianca her shirt. She accidentally touched Bianca's hand and that send her in a major premonition. She saw Bianca's whole life in flashes going by, from her childhood to now. Everything she had been through, all the pain, all the suffer. She gasped for air when she opened her eyes again seeing she had fall down on the floor and she had tears in her eyes of the shock and everything she had seen. Chris helped her back up.

'Are you okay?' he asked. Mel hugged him and cried against his chest.

'So much suffer and pain…' she said. She hadn't only seen everything but she also had felt it.

'What Mel? What did you see?' Wyatt asked. Mel pointed at Bianca.

'Her…life…so much pain.' Bianca felt angry at Mel because she knew Mel now knew everything about her. Chris held Mel and sat down with her stroking her hair.

'It's going to be okay… it was just a premonition' Mel nodded slightly and wiped her tears. Bianca still was struggling to breathe and unbuckled the first clip of the shirt. Wyatt turned to her and saw what she was doing 'Whoa…what are you doing?' Bianca sighed,

'Can't you see that?' she said.

'Of course, but here?' he replied.

'Yeah, where else? Just turn around if you don't want to see it.' Of course Wyatt wanted to watch, he hadn't thought about anything else since he met her but he knew if he wouldn't turn around she would probably kill him, so he turned around. Bianca changed her shirt and was happy to be able to breathe normal again. Mel had calmed down and wiped her tears away.

'Your life was…and is hell' she said looking at Bianca.

'Don't feel sorry, I don't need your pity. All I need now is to get away from here.' She tried to get up from the couch but her legs were feeling too numb to stand up.

'Oh no you 're not going anywhere you need some rest maybe a good night sleep.' Wyatt said.

'No way! I can't.. I have a job to do. I can't rest, especially not here.' She said.

'Well if we hadn't saved you, you would be dead by now and you wouldn't even have a job so I consider you stay here for a while and rest or else I will make you!' Wyatt threatened. Bianca looked at him knowing she wouldn't win over him. She sighed,

'Fine!' Wyatt smiled slightly.

'Good, but not here' Wyatt went closer to her and moved his arms under her body lifting her up.

'Don't touch me! Let me go!' Bianca yelled. Wyatt didn't let her go.

'Chill! I'm just going to bring you upstairs to one of the rooms so you can sleep or rest.' Wyatt hold her tight and turned to Mel and Chris.

'You two try to quickly clean and think of something to say before mom gets here.' Chris rolled his eyes, he was a little jealous at Wyatt for him getting to hold Bianca. Mel nodded slightly she was still a little shocked from the premonition. Wyatt walked up the stairs with Bianca still in his arms.

With a lot of complaining and bad language use (I can't put down on here) Wyatt brought Bianca up to his room. Deep inside he had wished to once bring her there, but of course not like this. Wyatt opened the door to his room carefully not to drop Bianca. He went inside with her in his arms. She looked around then back at Wyatt.

'Is it always this kind of mess?' she asked. Wyatt looked around and saw nothing out of the ordinary. His bed which stood against the window was made, his desk was clean except for some letters that he still needed to go through, his closet was closed and all him dirty clothes were in the washing bin. It surprised even himself it was as clean as this in his room.

'What are you talking about? It's clean in here.' He said and Bianca just laughed. Wyatt looked at her confused 'Are you some kind of clean freak?' He asked to her while she was still laughing.

'Of course Not!' Bianca defended herself. Wyatt wanted to lay her on the bed but before he could do that she yelled at him

'Omg! You're so not laying me down there! It's probably not been cleaned in weeks and you're a guy so eeeww!!!' Wyatt smirked.

'You don't have another choice because…' He lay her down on it.

'You're already on it' He laughed and let go of her.

'Just sleep…' he said to her. She sighed and looked a bit grossed out about the fact that she had to lay in his bed. 'I can't' She complained. 'I have to get out of here and do my job!' Wyatt sighed he had enough of her complaining they were trying to help her and all she did was complain.

'Agh! I don't want to hear a thing out of your mouth or I'll put a spell on you so you can't talk anymore!' He shouted out of frustration. Bianca looked kind of shocked at Wyatt.

'You wouldn't' Wyatt smirked 'Try me' Bianca glared at him.

'I would kill you' Wyatt's smirk became bigger.

'Not in this condition so stop threatening me' Bianca realised she couldn't win but she couldn't give up.

'No! I'm not tired!' she complained. Wyatt didn't change his look.

'So? You have to rest to get better! And I'm going to stay right here until you are asleep.' Bianca rolled her eyes. 'Oh that's just great' she said sarcastic. Wyatt was getting annoyed of her complaining. _Why can't she just give up? She needs sleep. _Wyatt thought,

'I don't care' he said shoving his chair closer to the bed and sat on it looking at her.

'If you keep staring at me like that then there is no way I'm falling asleep.' She complained again. Wyatt shoved his chair back to his desk and sat down on it again starting to read all his letters that still needed response. Bianca smiled slightly happy she at least won something over him, but what she didn't know that Wyatt had a little mirror at his desk so he could watch her once in a while. For the people of the papers it probably would have been better if there wasn't a mirror, because he couldn't stop looking at her with it. He thought it was funny how she was so uncomfortable. He looked at the letter in front of him, it didn't make any sense to him. Not that he was concentrating. He looked back in the mirror at Bianca seeing she was more trying to shimmer out then sleeping. Wyatt smirked for himself and got an idea. He whispered an anti-shimmering spell for her not to hear, and he hoped that she would give up and fall asleep. But that wasn't any of Bianca's intentions, although she did feel very tired, she couldn't admit that, especially not at Wyatt. She tried to shimmer but nothing happened. There was no way she was going to sleep with Wyatt around. She looked at him and thought he was busy reading the letter in front of him. She wondered when he was going away or downstairs so she could sneak out. She yawned and blinked her eyes turning around again not wanting to fall asleep. Wyatt sighed softly he was deep in thought about him and Bianca in a way different situation then they were in right now. He looked at her through the mirror and wished he was laying next to her cuddling her till she fell asleep. To bad for him that wasn't true, maybe one day…or not but he sure wished for it. It was weird because Wyatt has have a lot of girlfriends and crushes but not like this one. This was different something he couldn't explain. Maybe it was the fact that she was so unreachable for him. Maybe because they were so opposite and couldn't stop fighting. He didn't know. One thing he did know was the fact that she was hot no other word for it because she just was. And she was a demonic sort of witch that made her even more mysterious and for Wyatt's feelings more attractive too. Wyatt knew Chris liked her too which was an extra reason Wyatt wanted her for himself. Meanwhile Bianca had almost fallen asleep. Even if she didn't want to admit it she could fall asleep any minute, so she turned around again. Only a few minutes later she fall asleep. Wyatt realised he hadn't done anything about the letter he was working on so he tried to concentrate. His letter finally started to make sense, He looked through the mirror at Bianca seeing she was finally sleeping. He was glad so she could finally get better. He reversed the anti-shimmering spell knowing she wouldn't be going anywhere for a while now she was sleeping. But it didn't take long until Bianca started twisting and turning again. So Wyatt thought she had woken up again. But she hadn't she was having a nightmare like almost every time she slept. She couldn't stop them as hard as she tried to. Wyatt worked on his letter until he heard her call out a name. He turned around and looked at her surprised she was still sleeping. He got up from his chair and walked closer to her crouching down close to her face. He saw she was struggling and wondered if it was because of her body fighting the poison. She shook her head fast. 'No…' she mumbled. Wyatt wondered what was wrong in her dream. He knew she would probably kill him for this but still he lay his hand on her cheek anyway. She calmed down a little when he stroked her cheek a bit. Wyatt looked at her face, it was so perfect he thought. He sighed softly, if he could even touch those lips with his, it would be heaven, he was sure of that. She was calm again and Wyatt left her to sleep again sitting back at his desk. Only a few minutes later Bianca started to twist and turn again. Wyatt didn't want to leave her like that so he went back to her and did the same as before but this time it didn't help much. He thought and came up with something. When Mel was still little she used to have a lot of nightmares too and then laying in one of her brothers arms calmed her a lot. He knew it was a bad idea but she wasn't calming down and he felt like he needed to do something. So he got in the bed moving her a bit so he could lay down then he hold her in his arms close to him. It felt so good to him even if he shouldn't of done it, he couldn't help but feel great about it. He stroked her arm and she calmed down. He run his hand through her hair, it was so soft, he stroked it behind her ear. He moved his head closer to her neck. How badly he wanted to kiss her neck, he almost did it…but Bianca turned around with her face now facing him. To his surprise she moved closer to him and lay her head against his chest, cuddling up against him. He hadn't expect that. It felt so good, so right. He hold her close cuddling her. Oh how much he wished her to wake up and tell him she loved him. It wasn't going to happen and he knew it. He stroked her cheek seeing she was totally calm and relaxed, and if he wasn't imagining it even slightly smiling now. Wyatt was staring at her daydreaming of her and him, then all of the sudden he was shocked back into reality of a loud bang downstairs. He looked at Bianca hoping she wouldn't of wake up from it. But sadly she already had opened her eyes and was staring slightly shocked at Wyatt, who when he saw her face moved his arm away from around her.

'What? Erm what are you doing? What happened?' She asked rather confused. Wyatt was slightly surprised that she hadn't tried to attack him yet.

'Well…you…I…erm…' Wyatt couldn't find his words. Bianca was still looking at him waiting for an answer, when Wyatt heard Chris shout.

'Mom's on the phone!' 'Damn it' he sighed and got up rushing to the stairs.

He shouted back 'I'm busy!' he heard Chris sigh form downstairs.

'You owe me!' he shouted back to Wyatt. Wyatt went back to his room. Bianca sat on the bed looking at Wyatt when he walked in.

'Well?' she questioned. Wyatt looked back at her and he noticed she avoid his gaze.

'Well…you fall asleep.'

Bianca nodded 'Yeah I got that. But that doesn't explain why you were laying next to me…'

Wyatt smiled slightly 'Well erm….you were having a nightmare I guess and you were twisting and turning even calling out names. So I tried to calm you down and well that was the only way to do so.'

Bianca didn't know if it was a lie or not. But she knew the nightmare part wasn't a lie. She had one every time she tried to get some sleep. By now she got used to them, well for how much she could get used to them. Sometimes the nightmares were even more exhausting her then staying awake. She looked at Wyatt and nodded. 'Thanks.' She said well more mumbled, but Wyatt had heard it. It was the first time he had actually say her thanks. He walked closer to her and she sifted her legs under her when he sat down on the bed close to her. She felt kind of uncomfortable and Wyatt noticed that.

'Just if you are wondering you didn't say anything I could make sense out.' He said and she looked at him.

'erm okay..' she said not really knowing anything else to say. He looked at her and she looked away from him.

'So you want to talk about that nightmare?' Wyatt asked. Bianca shook her head.

'Come on it can't be that bad.' He said. Bianca looked down at her hands she could just shimmer out now, she finally felt strong enough. But she didn't do it, she stayed.

'You wouldn't understand' she finally said. Wyatt laughed slightly.

'Don't worry I'm the most understanding person in this family. You can tell me. I won't tell anyone' he said.

'What if I don't want you to know?' Bianca stated turning a bit back to her normal self.

'You think I would use it against you?' Wyatt questioned and Bianca shook her head again. But she knew that was exactly the reason.

'We are just trying to help you' Wyatt said looking at her and Bianca glared back at him.

'Help me with what?' Wyatt frowned.

'Isn't that obvious?'

'No it's not' she said.

'We want to help you stop killing and become a better person.' Bianca looked down.

'I can't change who I am Wyatt.' This time Wyatt shook his head.

'No you can. You are just not willing to try.' Bianca looked at him and he saw anger and pain in her eyes.

'I've seen what the Phoenix does when you don't follow their rules.' She said.

'You shouldn't be afraid of freedom' Bianca got up from the bed.

'You don't understand' she sighed.

'You never will..' she looked down. He got up too and stood in front of her.

'Bianca do you want to be free?' she looked at him.

'More than anything' she said and he saw a tear falling from her eye just before she shimmered away, leaving Wyatt a bit confused behind in his room.

* * *

Ok so that's it for now. Hope you liked it. Please review so I know what you think and I'll try to write more soon.


End file.
